


Transaction

by KerrAvonsen



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1992-06-01
Updated: 1992-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerrAvonsen/pseuds/KerrAvonsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why was Avon so quick to give in when Dorian threatened Dayna in Rescue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transaction

**Author's Note:**

> From an idea of Ana Dorfstad's.

**Odd of Avon, to give in like that.**

You'd rather be dead?

**Of course not! He didn't have to give in so quickly, though.**

"Never look a gift horse in the mouth," I always say.

**_You_ wouldn't be able to.**

I'll have you know--

**You've never been near a horse in your life.**

It wasn't just because it was _you_. He would have done the same for any of us.

**You hope.**

He did on Kairos.

**And Tarrant didn't. "Sorry, Dayna," was all I got from him.**

Nice to know you're wanted, isn't it?

**This time. But three times is too much to hope for.**

I don't know. I think he'd give in.

**Avon? Give in? I'm sure he's learned better.**

Yeah, maybe he _has_ learned... maybe that's why he gives in immediately, without the slightest hesitation. Strange, when the lesson wasn't even for him.

**Lesson? What lesson?**

Blake's lesson. I wonder if Blake would give in straight away? Somehow I don't think so. Still too reckless.

**There's nothing wrong with reckless living.**

In moderation. Blake was never moderate.

**And Avon is? That's why he gives in?**

No. Raiker. That's why he gives in.

**What's a raker?**

Not _a_ raker -- "Raiker". Hostages. On the London. Blake, Avon and Jenna were holed up in the computer room. Every thirty seconds he shot a hostage 'til they came out. And even when they came out, he went on shooting. They were friends of mine.

**I'm sorry.**

That's all right. You just don't forget something like that. It seems Avon hasn't forgotten either... Funny that.


End file.
